Hatsune Miku
|-|Hastune Miku V.2= |-|Hastune Miku (Original)= |-|Angel Miku= |-|Goddess= |-|Brave Frontier= |-|Persona= Character Synopsis Hatsune Miku is a 16-year-old pop star from Sapporo, Japan. She is a virtual character created by Crypton Future Media, Originally sold as the face of computer software that allowed users to generate their own music, with her as a vessel. Hatsune Miku didn’t originate as a character from a game, but from the Vocaloid2 Character Vocal Series software. This software, released by the Yamaha Corporation is a singing synthesizer application, that allows the user to “sing” just by typing the lyrics and the melody to a song. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-A ''' '''Verse: VOCALOID Name: 'Hatsune Miku, CV01, "Chūyīn Wèilái" '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''16 Years Old (Canonically stated to be about 16 by official creators) '''Classification: '''Vocaloid, Android, Pop Star, Program, Angel, Goddess '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation (Vocaloid's were given the ability to produce a multitude of sounds, whether it be through singing or being able to produce/replicate other sounds), Electricity Manipulation (Has the ability to passively generate electricity), Time Manipulation (Restarted time to prevent certain events from happening), Reality Warping (Warped an entire planet and gifted it with life), Plant Manipulation (Sprouded plants and other vegatation on the originally empty planet), Immortality (Type 8, Reliant on the collective memory and belief of Hatsune Miku), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Can bring herself back after having been deleted from reality akin to a program on a computer), Size Manipulation (Can grow the size of planets, completely dwarfing them), Creation (Able to create objects from thin air such as leeks and other forms of life), 4th Wall Awareness, Nonexistent Physiology (Existed after having been erased from reality), Toonforce, Light Manipulation (Has several abilities in Brave Frontier that involves using light. Said light is able to repel evil and darkness), Ice Manipulation (Snow Miku has the ability to manipulate ice), Information Manipulation (Has control over data and information containd within digital mediums), Hacking 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Moved an entire Night Sky, which was shown to contain innumerable stars in the background . Sang loud enough that the energy being put out by said singing is able to produce this level of kinetic energy . Shouldn't be any weaker than Len, who destroyed an entire digital world that contained countless stars. In addition she empowers her digital world through the power of her songs) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Miku was able to move throughout the Solar System, which was calc'd to be 7338 times the speed of light. Grows a plant fast enough for it to reaches outer space and even heaven in a very short span of time. Able to move through a field of stars, passing 3 stars a second ) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown normally. Large Planet Class 'via Size Manipulation (Can grow several times larger than the planet ) 'Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class '(Can produce this level of energy from casually singing. Moved an entire the entire Solar System alongside a sky filled with countless stars. Comparable to Len, who is able to destroy a dimension that is comprised of a myriad of stars) 'Durability: Street Level. Nonexistent Physiology, Regeneration and Immorality essentially hard to kill Stamina: High '(Can hold entire songs and dance for an indefinite time and only has shown signs of tire when she was in the process of being deleted) 'Range: 'Several Meters with normal abilities. '''Universal '''with Singing and Sound Manipulation (Reached the far ends of the universe through singing) 'Intelligence: '''Possesses good fighting skills, often with Genius intellect and robotic processing speed '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Leeks, Pickaxe, Bubbles blower that trap people, and etc. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Signing:' Her singing has shown various effects over her incarnations, it was shown to be able to damage enemies directly, in the alternate ending for the Hello World music, it has shown to be able to bring people back to life (With some help from a goddess however) while Rage of Bahamut implies it can either cleans the heart of people out of evil, or charm people into evil in the first place. *'Voice Synth AI: '''Prior to gaining sentience and a sense of self, Miku was just a simple voice program created by the Yamaha company. And though she sounded obviously robotic, she was programmed with an ability most voice synthesizers left out. The ability to change pitch, inflect tone, and belt out different notes, and even sing multiple differing lines at once. Thusly creating a voice that simply didn't sound like a dead monotone. She was also even made to produce her own music at will. Post discovering herself however, Miku has become a digital entity. Able to enter computer networks and machines, her very nature as a program enables her to understand to workings of quite a few other applications and makes her a modestly skilled computer hacker. '''Extra Info: ' *The songs and the text regarding them can be taken as a fact and are thus scaled back to Miku. The whole plot of Project Diva involves You, the player, interacting with Miku and "helping her singing the songs" in order to collect "Voltage" and filling the "Crystals" once more so that her world can shine again, and they can all return to do what they like. This suggests the songs themselves are accurate reflection of the situation *Hatsune Miku has no established canon and as such, many things can be scaled back to her. As even the creators considere almost anything canon to Miku (So long it isn't Sexual or Graphic) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:VOCALOID Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Cyborgs Category:Robots Category:Angels Category:Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Teens Category:Persona Category:Brave Frontier Category:Sega Category:Crossover Characters Category:Music Characters Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Sound Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Plant Users Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Size Users Category:Creation Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Light Benders Category:Toonforcers Category:Light Novel Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Ice Users Category:Hackers Category:Information Manipulators Category:Tier 4